Un día perfecto
by Hinagarassuu
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, un joven vampiro de poco menos de 200 años de edad ha encantado al príncipe del reino mas prospero. Esto no tiene contentos a varias personas que buscaran destruir a la pareja. Sumado eso a los problemáticos amigos del heredero, Keiji no tendrá nada fácil. M-preg/Donceles.


El odio que se sentía entre el clan Fukurodani y el clan Itachiyama era conocido en todo el reino, dividiendo a las personas e incluso familias que buscaban sacar ventaja de esto.

Todos creían que era una común, pero no por eso poco importante, pelea entre familias rivales que había iniciado alguno de los fundadores. No podrían estar mas equivocados. Todo lo habían iniciado los actuales lideres de cada clan que, aunque ya no conservaban los apellidos originales, usaban aquellos seudónimos como una pantalla para los simples mortales, mortales que devoraban cada luna de sangre para mantener sus energías y apariencia joven y bella.

Justo una noche antes de la siguiente cena los líderes se reunieron nuevamente, buscando un alto a la violencia entre familias que estaba mermando con sus miembros.

—Estamos aquí tal como lo pedía tu absurda carta.- Habló la líder de los búhos a las dos figuras ocultas en las sombras. —¿Que podrían ofrecernos que es tan importante?-

—Calmate un poco Keiko.- Respondió la figura masculina.—¿Y donde está su "adorable" hijo?-

—¿Nos crees tan ingenuos para traerlo, siendo que esto podría ser una trampa?

—Oh, te juro que esto no es una trampa. el trato que les tengo involucra a su hijo, a nuestros hijos.- Esa simple frase le dio todas las respuestas que buscaban a los Akaashi.

—No creo conveniente hacer esto sin el consentimiento de ambos.- Se involucró por fin el líder de Fukurodani. —Sera mejor discutirlo en privado.

—Por Kiyoomi no se preocupen, el estará mas que encantado de desposar a su hijo.- el ceño fruncido del señor Akaashi fue la única respuesta.

—Vamos, Keiko.- Fue el llamado del esposo de la nombrada mientras daba la vuelta, pero ella no se había movido de su lugar.—¿Keiko?

—Creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor, Eiji.

—Dije vámonos.- La mirada de molestia y el tono amenazante por parte de Eiji Akaashi fue suficiente para hacer caminar a su esposa.

—Esperaremos su confirmación.- Fue la respuesta de sus enemigos para posteriormente partir tambien.

Eiji lo sabía, sabia que un boda arreglada era el camino mas fácil y conveniente para ambas familias. Pero eso no significaba que iba a vender la felicidad de su hijo. El llegar a su hogar y escuchar una sonata para piano no lo tranquilizó.

—Padre, madre. Bienvenidos.- Fueron las palabras de él único hijo del matrimonio, Akaashi Keiji, mientras dejaba de tocar el instrumento.

—Estamos en casa Keiji.- Dio en respuesta el señor de la casa, acercándose y revolviendo el cabello alborotado natural de su hijo. Era una escena algo extraña, ya que Eiji media solo un par de centímetros mas que su hijo.

—¿Sucede algo, padre?- Cuestionó el de cabellos azabaches por tal acción y la mirada de tristeza en el rostro del mayor.

—Si sucede, Keiji.- Intervino la madre. —El clan Itachiyama nos ha propuesto un matrimonio entre su hijo y tu.- La expresión de asombro de Keiji decía todo lo que pudiera estar pensando en ese momento.

—Keiko, primero hay que discutirlo.

—No hay nada que discutir. Es la mejor opción para terminar con esta pelea entre familias, aparte, podría darnos una gran ventaja social y así evitaríamos muchos problemas con la guardia real.- Sin mas que añadir, Keiko salió de esa habitación.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.- Aclaró Eiji a su hijo. —No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero lamentablemente no tengo idea de como sacarte de este problema.

—No es un problema en absoluto para mi.

—Pero para mi sí. Hablaré con tu madre y pospondre esto lo mas posible.-Dando unas palamadas en el hombro de su hijo, el mayor estuvo dispuesto a irse, aunque antes le dio unas ultimas palabras a Keiji. —Ayudame a sacarte de esto, hijo. Tu felicidad vale mas que una simple alianza.- Y con eso ultimo el menor se quedó solo, dando un simple suspiro.

Gracias a que la noche anterior ningún miembro del clan Fukurodani había podido dormir por la extraña reunión, todos se estaban levantando en un horario un tanto diferente.

Uno de los últimos en hacerlo fue el joven amo del clan, para sorpresa de todos, incluyéndolo a él.

—Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente.- fue el saludo vespertino del sirviente personal de Keiji.

—¿Konoha, por que no me levantó?

—Lo intentamos Akaashi, pero extrañamente parecías una roca.

—Debe ser por mantenerme despierto mas de lo usual.

—Y por la falta de alimento.- Sin pedir permiso, el rubio le arrebató las mantas a su joven amo. —Arriba, ya casi es el atardecer.

—¿De verdad dormí tanto?- Cuestionó mientras se dirigía a asearse.

—Todos dormimos de mas, pero creo fue por los nervios de aquella reunión improvisada. Hablando de ello ¿No me vas a contar nada?- Indagó con curiosidad el mas bajo, siguiendo al baño de esa habitación al azabache.

—Nada importante, solo arreglaron mi matrimonio.- Respondió Keiji con una calma extrema.

—¿¡Tu matrimonio!? ¿¡Con el hijo de los Sakusa!?- La respuesta fue un simple sí. —Y por como me cuentas esto, supongo estas de acuerdo.

—No tengo nada que discutir en contra.

—¡Pues yo si! No conoces a ese tipo, y ni siquiera te haz sentido atraído por algo que no sea comida en toda tu vida.

—¿Y no podría considerarse esto una ventaja? No tendré que buscar una pareja mas adelante.

—Temo por tus habilidades sociales.- Continuando con sus labores, Konoha preparó el baño para el de cabellos negros y se retiró, dejando a un pensativo Akaashi en la tina.

Minutos mas tarde, ya aseado y cambiado, Keiji bajaba al vestíbulo para escuchar el pequeño discurso que su padre daba antes de cada "comida".

—Lamento llegar tarde.- Fue la disculpa hacia sus padres. Antes de que Eiji pudiera pronunciar palabra, la mujer elevó un poco su voz.

—No puedes hacer esto antes de algo tan importante, Keiji. Y mucho menos frente a tu futuro prometido.

—Keiko.- Fue la advertencia del líder del clan que no volteó siquiera a ver a su esposa. —Llegas justo a tiempo hijo, toma tu lugar.- El menor solo obedeció, parándose a la derecha del hombre.

Poco a poco el lugar se llenaba con los miembros del clan, empezando a generar murmullos que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes. Una vez todos estuvieron presentes, el Akaashi mayor los hizo callar con un simple movimiento de su mano.

—Otro mes ha pasado y ha llegado el momento de salir a alimentarnos.- Empezó su discurso Eiji. —Como cada luna, debo recordarles que solo tomen la sangre de personas enfermas o sin familia cercana. Recuerden que no buscamos provocarles la muerte, esto para asegurar nuestra sana convivencia con los humanos y nuestra seguridad. Confió en ustedes.- Dando por finalizado el discurso, el líder le ofreció su mano a Keiko, que la acepto para posteriormente dirigirse a la salida. Atrás de ellos iba su hijo, lentamente y con calma.

—Akaashi, te tengo un "menú" especial.- Le susurró Konoha al azabache mientras se acercaba discretamente.

—¿Especial?

—Si, hay rumores de que un miembro de la familia real está enfermo y su muerte se aproxima. Deberías tomar esta oportunidad.

—No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea.

—Todos piensan lo mismo y por eso no tendrás que preocuparte por que alguien te interrumpa. Comida exclusiva y fina, Akaashi. Torre este, quinta ventana.

—Lo pensaré.- sentenció Akaashi adelantándose para alcanzar a sus padres, aunque la distancia no era mas de un metro.

Ya en los campos abiertos del clan, sin ningún vecino o humano en al menos un kilómetro a la redonda, el líder dio su última indicación.

—Asegúrense de volver antes del amanecer, ya saben lo que pueden sufrir algunos miembros de nuestra familia.- Y sin nada mas que agregar, ambas cabezas del clan desaparecieron entre una nube de humo. Lo único que se pudo observar fueron dos aves alejándose entre las nubes y la luz de la luna llena.

Antes de que Keiji partiera se despidió de Konoha con un simple movimiento de cabeza, para después partir en forma de búho en una dirección parecida a la de sus padres.

Desde el punto donde se encontraba volando se alcanzaba a ver el castillo de la realeza, y mas específicamente, la torre este. El azabache trató de ignorar su impulso de alimentarse de la familia real, pero la curiosidad también lo impulsaba, por lo que cambió su ruta en dirección a esa torre.

Aunque se trataba de convencer que solo daría un vistazo por fuera, al llegar a la susodicha ventana terminó entrando. Lenta y sigilosamente se aproximaba a la única cama en esa habitación, con cortinas de fina seda cayendo del dosel.

Al retirar parcialmente la blanca tela se quedó petrificado. Durmiendo profundamente se encontraba un joven de cabellos grisáceos, extrañas cejas y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. El cuerpo del azabache se movió sin siquiera pensarlo, acercando peligrosamente su boca al cuello descubierto y vulnerable del joven que yacía en cama.

—Estás demasiado cerca.- Retirándose un par de pasos y volviendo a enfocar su mirada en el rostro de quien pudo ser su víctima, Akaashi descubrió un par de luceros dorados que no dejaban de mirarle —¿Quien eres? No deberías estar aquí.

—Vine a cuidarle por orden de sus doctores.- Mintió Keiji sin saber por que. Bien podría haber alterado las memorias del enfermo, pero no lo hizo.

—Mientes- Resaltó el chico doliente. —Tu... ¿Eres alguna clase de ser inmortal? ¿Como un vampiro?.

—Si.- Respondió sin saber por que no lo ocultaba.

—Lo sabía. Eres demasiado hermoso para ser siquiera humano.

—Yo no..._ Keiji no supo que contestar, estaba avergonzado y nervioso. Trataba de ocultar su rostro con su mano y a la vez quería escuchar mas de esas palabras.

—¿Venias a alimentarte con mi sangre? No te conviene, como vez, estoy a un paso de ir a mejor vida, jeje...- El humor del chico convaleciente le hacia dudar al vampiro de su estabilidad mental.

—Las personas suelen entrar en un extraño estado de éxtasis al ser mordidos por un vampiro, por lo que incluso personas postradas en cama pueden soportar que se beba su sangre.- Fue la explicación de Akaashi, que se dio cuenta que aquello podría sonar grosero. Aun así, el rostro de a quien le hacia compañía parecía decir que no se refería a eso. — Y también... Somos inmunes a cualquier tipo de enfermedad o droga, ya que técnicamente estamos muertos, así que puedo ir a beber de...

—¡Oh, menos mal! En ese caso, ven y bebe.- Invitó el mortal mientras se sentaba con algo de dificultad y palmeaba ligeramente su cuello.

—¿No debería intentar persuadirme para que me retire?- El alegre enfermo solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No tiene sentido ya, aparte, si puedo ayudar a alguien aun en este estado lo haré gustoso.

Keiji no respondió, simplemente acortó la distancia entre ambos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante para estar a la altura del cuello de su víctima.

—Aun puede arrepentirse.

—Sólo hazlo o se te acabará la noche.

—¿Cual es su nombre?

—Bokuto... Bokuto Koutarou.

—Soy Akaashi Keiji, un gusto y... Gracias por la comida.- Ya sin mas que decir, el inmortal clavó sus colmillos en aquel cuello que se mostraba frente a él. La sensación para el azabache fue única, la sangre de Koutarou era extrañamente adictiva.

—Akaashi...– Llamó el enfermo mortal, haciendo que el mencionado parara.

—Lo siento, me sobrepasé.– El azabache limpio la sangre que escurría de las comisuras de sus labios para después lamerla. Aquello le dio cierta información. —Bokuto–san ¿Cual enfermedad dice que tiene?

—No lo se. De hecho nadie lo sabe, los doctores dicen que es una nueva enfermedad.

— Lo dudo. – se dijo para si Akaashi antes de acercarse a una charola de comida intacta. Sin pedir permiso tomo un bocado.

—¿Los vampiros pueden comer?

—Si podemos.– Respondió el inmortal despues de tragar la comida. —Y también podemos detectar sabores diferentes. Por ejemplo, este platillo tiene cerdo, especias, nabo y alguna clase de veneno.–Koutarou no sabia que responder ¿Acaso había dicho veneno? —Ojalá lo hubiera conocido antes. – Se lamentó el azabache.

—¿De que hablas, Akaashi?

—Aun si deja de consumir el veneno, su cuerpo ya se encuentra muy dañado como para tener oportunidad de sobrevivir. Lamento no ser de ayuda.– La noticia golpeó duro al chico de la realeza, pero su mente, rápida y algo traviesa, encontró la solución.

—Akaashi ¿Puedes convertir a alguien en vampiro?

—Si ¿Pero que tiene que...? – el azabache entendió lo que quería —Me niego, no lo haré.

—¡Por favor! Si me están en envenenando significa que hay un traidor ¿Y si le hacen daño a mi madre? ¡No podría descansar en paz!

—¡No! Es mas el riesgo que se corre al hacerlo, si no obedece mis ordenes tendré que matarlo, o peor aun ¡Podria morir del dolor!

—¿Cual dolor?¿ Cuales ordenes?

—Al convertirlo en un inmortal usted se volverá mi sirviente fiel o una bestia sedienta. Pero para eso tendré que tomar toda su sangre. Aun así, el proceso tomará días donde usted sentirá inmenso dolor. Ya he visto vidas perderse en ese tiempo, no puedo ponerlo en riesgo, su majestad.

—¿Ya sabias quien soy? – Cuestionó Koutarou al ver que por fin tocaban el tema de la realeza.

—Siempre lo supe, pero creí que se sentiría mas cómodo si no lo mencionaba.

—Pues tienes razón. Pero ahora ya no tengo nada que perder.

—Aun así...

—Se que te pido mucho, pero necesito que lo hagas, Akaashi.– Volvió a pedir el joven príncipe. Keiji no pudo negarse.

—Lo haré... – Cedió por fin el azabache.—Pero no dejaré que se vuelva una marioneta.

—No me importaría.

—Pero a mi si. Si sobrevive, le daré su libertad.

—Gracias, Akaashi. Eres un gran amigo

—No debería considerarme de esa forma. Soy todo menos algo que se pueda considera un amigo.

—Para mi eres un gran amigo. Perdona que no diga el mejor, pero ese puesto ya está ocupado.

—Esa persona es afortunada.– Sentenció el azabache antes de volver a acortar la distancia. — Le prometo volver todas las noches hasta que su transición finalice. Por ahora solo intente relajarse y deje que yo me encargue del resto.

El débil príncipe temblaba, era imposible no temerle a aquella nueva situación. El aun humano tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron atrapar, gozando la sensación ya que podría ser la ultima vez que lo hiciera. Al soltarlo todo solo pudo enfocar su vista en la boca de Akaashi, que lentamente la abría y mostraba colmillos casi el triple de largos que los de cualquier humano normal. Lo siguiente que sintió Koutarou fue su vida escapándose por los diminutos agujeros que el inmortal había hecho con sus filosos dientes, no dolía y eso hizo que el príncipe cerrara sus ojos, dejándose arrastrar a un nuevo mundo.

Keiji se separo del inerte cuerpo aun tibio, deseando tomar aun mas del liquido carmesí, a pesar de haber consumido cada gota ¿Como podría ser la sangre de un simple mortal tan adictiva? Era algo que tendría que descubrir en el futuro. Después de acomodar al joven príncipe ya sin vida en su cama, el vampiro se retiró a la seguridad de su propio hogar.

Los siguientes meses serían difíciles.


End file.
